Sanic vs Shrek
vs One minute Melee Sanic is running around Shrek's village. Sanic:gotta go fast He suddenly sees a swamp. He decides to go swimming stupidly in Shrek's Swamp. He was met with a punch to the face knocking him out of the swamp. The person who punched him was none other than Shrek himself. Shrek:get out of my swamp laddie Sanic got into his fightning stance This oughta be a match remember fight Shrek wanting to end the battle quickly attacked first punching Sanic's gut and uppercuting him. Both of the punches hurt like hell due to Shrek's Strength.Sanic revved up a spindash and hit Shrek point blank with it. Shrek's durability took the damage the usually metal bending spindash could offer. Shrek squatted down and farted the fart's stench smelling so bad it knocks Sanic to the ground even the villagers could smell it.Shrek grabbed sanic and hurled him like a ragdoll.Sanic needed to do something Shrek had the upper hand. 50 Sanic got ran away as usual. He jumped in Shrek's Swamp However He was stupid enough to do that because Shrek now has the terrain advantage. Shrek dived in creating a huge slash so big the houses got wet. He landed on Sanic crushing him like a anvil. The two wrestled Shrek apparenlty had the upper hand. Shrek threw a punch Sanic's speed helped him causing him to dodge with ease. This was Sanic's chance he ran for his life. He sucessful escaped the swamp. Shrek was extremely ticked off how dare his opponet run away from him. Shrek jumped out of the water and gave a roar so loud it echoched all over the sky. The Villagers ran to their homes in fear. 40 Sanic knew he was screwed good thing had something in case of an emergency.Suddenly Sanic creates an H5 tornado it was humongus and it was moving right at Shrek. Shrek was hit by it and spun around before getting thrown. Shrek gave a load burp houses began to break as Sanic was sent flying into a wall by the burp. Shrek didn't give Sanic a chance to react and ran at Sanic. Sanic pulled out his quickscope and aimed it right at Shrek's chest. Shrek wouldn't know what hit him(no pun intended) 30 Sanic fired causing an explosion. Shrek grabbed a....... cart of onions and threw them at Sanic.If Sanic didn't his speed he would be......... well crushed by onions. Sanic kicked the cart of Onions at full speed the force causing the onion cart to explode. Onion flying everywhere. Shrek was hit with the onions. Nothing better than raining onions. He grabbed the onions and popped them all in his mouth.The onions instantly hitting his digestive system This shall increased the stench of his farts. 20 Shrek squated down and cut the cheese. The result was nucelar explosion the fart was so strong. Sanic was injured by the stench of the fart. Shrek didn't give a chance to react and starting punching the Hegehog rapidly. Suddenly Shrek reared back a powerful punch by now Sanic didn't need to be smart to know that means he is in serious trouble. Shrek threw the punch it was so powerful. Sanic only had one option left and it was in case of an emergency. He transformed into Mlg sanic. Mlg Sanic did strong kick that sent Shrek flying. However this didn't stop Shrek from charging at him. Mlg Sanic was met with a strong punch to the face. 10 Shrek burped in face the burp was as strong as a Smoke Cannon. 9 Mlg Sanic uses his strenght to kick Shrek away. 8 Shrek squated you probably know what will happen next 7 He cut the cheese 6 Mlg Sanic dodged the fart by jumping due to his speed. 5 the fart was so strong it tore a hole in time and space creating a black hole. 4 Both combatants were sucked in due to gravitational effect.The one who loses this battle gets to get sucked in 3 Shrek jumped in an onion cart. Mlg Sanic knew where this was going 2 He started throwing onions at Mlg Sanic 1 Mlg Sanic did his spindash and was to fast for the onions. Mlg Sanic hit the Onion cart destroying it and sending Shrek into the Blackhole. The Result was Shrek's head getting blown off. K.O.! Usually more stuff would be sucked in but Shrek is so big he clogged the blackhole filling it in. However the Pyshics of gravity and Shrek's heavy body causes an explosion Mlg Sanic managed to escape it due to his speed. Mlg Sanic changed back into normal Sanic. Sanic:ur to slow This Melee's victory goes to Sanic! Category:Death Battle Category:Meme Fights